


Look

by GemNika



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemNika/pseuds/GemNika
Summary: As she stands there with a washcloth over her nose, staring at his rump where it sticks out from under her kitchen sink, Lucy gets quite the wake-up call about her apartment.





	Look

 

Lucy stood at the doorway to her kitchen with a washcloth over her mouth and nose. Cobra knelt on the tile floor only a few feet from her, rummaging through the cupboard under her kitchen sink. It wasn't the first time he'd gone through her cleaning supplies. She'd all but resigned herself to accepting that he was going to do it as soon as he came into the apartment, as he'd done for the past three months.

Except the difference this time was that he'd taken one whiff of the air and nearly knocked her out with the washcloth without any explanation at all.

He was weird, sure, but Cobra wasn't normally  _this_  weird.

"I heard that."

Lucy sighed and narrowed her eyes at his ass. Stupid beautiful ass that it was. If he hadn't threatened her with feathers between her toes until she pissed her pants should she say a single word, Lucy would have told him-

"There," he said, scooting back and sitting up. His hand lifted toward her and Lucy's attention shifted to the blackened muck on the tips of his fingers. "You've got some serious mold issues in this place."

Lucy whimpered and took a small step back. That wasn't good. Wasn't black mold  _deadly_? Was she going to die? Oh god. What if she was sick, but not sick enough to show any symptoms? What if it just hadn't been long enough and she would go months and months with no idea that she was sick at all, and then one day, right in the middle of a job, she just couldn't move and she ended up getting slaughtered by some insane mage? All because of black mold under her kitchen sink. Was it other places in her apartment? In the walls? She was sure she'd seen a black spot or two in her shower, and-

Cobra shook his head and popped his fingers in his mouth, and Lucy screamed behind her hand when she saw him sucking on them.

"What?" he asked once his fingers were clean.

She pulled the washcloth away from her mouth just enough to speak. "You really…" Lucy shook her head and took another step back to get a little further from the sink. "That's not exactly meant to be eaten, Cobra!"

He stood and washed his hands with scalding water and her dish soap. Before Lucy could say it wasn't just his hands that were dirty, he chuckled and poured a generous amount of soap into his mouth.

"That's not either!"

Cobra gulped down the soap and a little bit of water, then turned toward her.

She wasn't sure what she'd done wrong until he pulled a feather out from the inner pocket of his white jacket. Why the hell was he carrying a feather around?!

"Exactly," Cobra chuckled, advancing on her. "And as long as I put some soap with mold, it acts like a poison when I ingest it. So I'm fine."

Lucy dropped the washcloth and dashed toward her open window, then screamed when Cobra's arm wrapped around her middle. She was halfway out the window, and getting a good bit of attention from the people on the street, when he placed the washcloth over her face and dragged her back inside.

In moments, Lucy was pinned to the floor and screaming and giggling behind a washcloth while Cobra tickled her with a feather. Just like he'd promised.

_**.The End.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> So the prompt was… "You really… That's not exactly meant to be eaten" as requested byhellosparkyislove on tumblr.
> 
> Update:
> 
> Also, a special Public Service Announcement from samuel_bryant17. I should have put something to this effect when I posted the chapter, especially since I'm allergic to penicillin and even a small exposure to mold can send me to the hospital. But, I'll just quote him instead:
> 
> "Mold is no joke. Especially Black Mold. While Mold is the root of Penicillin, some people are DEATHLY allergic to it. Mold is okay as long as it is not disturbed, because it's the spores that can actually make you ill. The best way to treat Mold Infestation is with warm soapy water, if it's not too bad- Surface Mold. And ALWAYS wear protective gear like long sleeves, Rubber Dish Gloves, and some sort of mask or Respirator to prevent the inhalation of the spores. NEVER touch any sort of Mold with bare skin as it can get absorbed through contact making you ill. And especially keep children and pets away from Moldy areas. If the Mold Infestation is deeper, like on Drywall, spray with soapy water before taking it down, it keeps the spores from being disturbed as well as keeping the dust down, and DOUBLE BAG it sealing it with Duct Tape."
> 
> So, be careful when you see mold, guys.


End file.
